Family Vacation
Family Vacation is the 11th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. Episode Synopsis When Milo accidentally joins another family on their vacation, the new family must learn to cope with Murphy's Law. Plot The Murphys depart for their family road trip, leaving Diogee in the care of Zack and Melissa. After seeing a number of sights - and going through a number of mishaps - the family stops at a gas station only to have Milo accidentally get into the RV of Mr. and Mrs. Brulee and their twin daughters. After discovering the mix-up, the two families agree to rendezvous, only for both to come across misfortunes along the way due to Murphy's Law. While the Murphys take things in stride and his daughters actually enjoy the sights during delays on their way to the Colorado River, but Mr. Brulee is greatly distressed. After numerous mishaps - and incidents in which various Brulee family members are forced to put money in jars for various offenses - the RVs of both families end up in a river. Fortunately, Diogee - whom had escaped the relaxing Melissa and Zack - arrives and manages to get both families to safety, though their vehicles are lost in the process. However, the Murphys remain calm, while the Brulees come to a newfound appreciation for more unique vacations. Transcript Song ''Murphy Family Vacation'' Gallery Notes International Airings * March 17, 2017 (Southeast Asia)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCzAhWosnPw * March 20, 2017 (Disney Channel Latin America) * April 16, 2017 (Disney Channel Japan) * August 4, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) Trivia *This episode was originally going to air November 20th, 2016 but was taken off the schedule for unknown reasons. https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/797208712297545733 In fact, this is the first new episode to premiere in four months. *This is the first episode to premiere in 2017. *Rob Morrow and Debbon Ayer, who provide the voices of the Brulee parents, are married in real life. *Some Murphy family vacations have been part of historical disasters, such as the Titanic sinking and a Mt. Vesuvius eruption. *Milo quotes his father again. *Although they are differentiated by individual barrettes, it is never revealed which twin is Charlene and which is Sharon. *After four episodes premiering on Disney Channel, episodes start premiering on Disney XD again. Continuity *The location Lard World, which is seen in this episode, would later appear in ''Murphy's Lard''. Allusions * Jurassic Park - The title of the franchise is referenced by Mr. Brulee after Hamosaur was caught on the Brulee family RV, as is the "Objects in the Mirror" scene from the first movie. * Gatorade - The electrolytes the Murphy family had during their trip is based on the beverage. Errors *In the photo album a picture is shown of some ancestral Murphy's standing in the foreground as the Titanic is sinking, but standing on what? *The diagonal stripes on Melissa's bathing suit changes direction from the first time she's seen wearing it to the second time. *The grey stripe above the windshield on the Brulee's RV changes to white a few times through the episode. *When Milo is telling Mr. Brulee to meet the Murphys at scenic route highway, the twin's eyes disappear. Characters *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Diogee *Sara Murphy *Martin Murphy *Brigette Murphy *Mr. Brulee *Mrs. Brulee *Charlene Brulee *Sharon Brulee *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish References vi:Family Vacation Category:F Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes